magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 1st, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from February 1st, 34 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: Alright, I call this session into order. We will start how we always do, with a recap of some of the major events of the last week. Jaine, please take the floor and debrief the Senate on the mission you led. Jaine Rosenthal: Well, as some of you already know, the expedition I led last week was to recover a powerful arcane crystal from the Kvaldir at Hrothgar's Landing. The mission was a success, the arcane crystal was recovered and noone died, despite the fact we got ambushed twice. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Jaine. Archmage Silverspark, can you please debrief the Senate on the incident last night involving the Demon Hunter? Tammini Silverspark: Senators, as will possibly be aware, two weeks ago, a powerful tome was stolen from the Arcane Vault. Senate ascertained identity of thief to be a demon hunter of unknown name, and location of aforementioned hunter as Darnassus. Yesterday, made attempt at pursuit. Upon arrival in Darnassus, we tracked a fel taint, only to discover a small portion of the city aflame. Confronted a satyr purporting to be a minion of the demon hunter in question. Further pursuit suggested that the demon hunter was in fact hunting an entity referred to as Banehollow. However, despite conflict with the hunter, book and thief both unaccounted for. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Archmage Silverspark. Senator Frostheart, it looked like you had something to add. Do you still wish to speak about it? Kira Frostheart: Um... I had an update about another issue... Zanbor Emerson: Feel free to take the floor. I am in charge tonight and we can do things a little differently. Kira Frostheart: Hello, everyone. I'm Kira Frostheart. To those of you who are new, I would like to warmly welcome you to Dalaran and to the ranks of the Kirin Tor. As for the issue I'd like to address, I believe it was two weeks ago I brought up a problem with a necromancer who has broken into Karazhan and is using it to perform acts of necromancy...but we have news on it all. This woman, this necromancer, has taken the human body of a previous Argent Magus named Helena Crow. Recently, she has stolen the souls of many that are living, and has in fact broken into the Spirit World to harvest more from the beyond. With these souls, she plans to create monsters and scourge that she will use to attempt a siege on Stormwind City. Tammini Silverspark: By 'taken body' mean that necromancer required a corporeal form, and took via Magus Crow? Or that has taken the corpse of Magus Crow? Kira Frostheart: She possessed her, miss... The Soul is still trapped within a separate and disabled vessel. Well, I now have bigger new---Welcome, Damon. Damon Halliwell: Sorry about being late, a long trip from my home. Kira Frostheart: I was just addressing everyone about the Necromancer within Karazhan. In recent events, we found out that the way she was accessing the Spirit World was through a Shadow Priestess named Ambrosia. She was able to reach out to me, and my friend Raistlinn to cry for help. To get to the point, we were able to throw a wrench into the gears of her soul-theft by removing the woman's soul and planting it back within her body that we had earlier recovered in an attempt to rescue her before it was too late. We still have time to prepare, we still have time to train if we do decide to infiltrate and recover Karazhan as property of the Kirin Tor and to eradicate the presence of the Necromancer...and I suppose, save Stormwind. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Frostheart, I am sure I speak for the entire Inner Council when I say, you have our blessing to do what you think is needed to stop this necromancer. Kira Frostheart: Thank you, sir. I plan to organize anyone -anyone- who is willing to assist us in saving and returning the souls to the Nether, as well as capturing and executing the necromancer. Please, everyone spread the word! Any help is appreciated. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you for your report. Lord Khalarest, has an announcement and then we will be hearing from Lord Weisserose. I guess Lord Khalarest is preoccupied... Shyre De’Rathe: It would seem so. Vincent Khalarest: Sorry, late night. Shyre De’Rathe: Your turn to take the floor love. Vincent Khalarest: -Striken from the Record.- Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Lord Khalarest. Vincent Khalarest: Oh and whoever is keeping the records...Strike this off the public record. Zanbor Emerson: Noted. We have a guest with us tonight. Lord Weisserose of Alterac is here to ask for our aid in some upcoming events. Please be respectful and hold all questions until the end. Lord Weisserose, the floor is yours. Reynalden Weisserose: Honorable Magi of the Violet Orders, I am Lord Reynalden of House Weisserose. Member and Spokesman of the Alterac Coalition---and more recently, the High Commander of the Grand Army of Alterac and its allies. Such is the burden I speak of to you now: of war that has reared its ugly head once again... As talk and failed efforts to create and march a Crusade upon the Northlands continues to happen---either by a Dame Seltara's angst or the vengeance of Bishop Moorwhelp---they have made it clear that they shall not cease trying. Between -both- Forsaken and Crusader, stands my very homeland and a protectionless People: Alterac and Her ill-fated Children... Our Enemy be the Crushridge Ogres---the gluttonous usurpers of Alterac, after Occupation and Dragonsfire ravaged our holy capitol. If ever the Alteraci People are to survive whatever coming Invader... Be it the Forsaken seeking sanctuary or the Crusaders wanting a staging-point, Alterac shall be a target for brutal violence and the People shall be made slaves or worse... We -must- retake Alterac City to be able to defend ourselves, come what may. Your decision, however calculated and logical, could be the difference between Alteraci Blood flourishing... Or being drained. I know what you are about to ask: “Why? What would be our purpose here? What is there to gain, should we lose lives?” If the Future of an entire Nation be not reason enough, I can compromise. Alterac Resources lay in the possession of the Ogres and any effort to simply collect and depart will be ambushed by them---they will gnaw upon your bones and steal your precious trinkets, should Dalaran ever return to its foundations in Hillsbrad. Marble, Granite, Silver, Coal, a place to observe and rectify the Arcane Anomalies in the Crater, a homeland, a neighbor, all the things the Ogres have yet stolen and the aid of the very People you freed. I bind you not to my Nation with permanent alliance, nor do I demand your utter subjugation. NAY. I humbly ask only that you aid us in this -one- effort. Then, you shall be compensated. Nothing more, save for if you wish it so. Zanbor Emerson: Any questions? Please raise your staff or hand. Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Who else has agreed to aid in this task? Reynalden Weisserose: If I may recount them all, they would be the Kingdoms of Khaz Modan and Arathor; the Dalaran Magocracy; the Sovereign Remnants; various Nobles of Alterac and others, pledging their personal guard and themselves; all the Alterac Orders; the Vestige of the Phoenix. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Alexander. Your question please. Vanidicus Alexander: It may jus' be me. Bu' I remember what Alterac did. I was a part of the second war an' I remember what Alterac did. Betrayers. Your king dethroned an hereditary line destroyed. Kingdom shattered an' plundered. What is there to save? I've heard these pleas before from many other houses, former an' 'renewed' of Alterac. What is there to do? Reynalden Weisserose: We are not Perenolde's line; we are not Syndicate; every impulse and action we have made have been to destroy what remains of those Traitors. Citizens were butchered because of the Ruling Elite, homes burned because of Greed. And, truly... To say that all Alteraci are as Perenolde is to state that this "All Magi are bad and heretical" statement is TRUE, as claimed by the Chapter you announced before mine. Are you all the same? Nay---so why do the same to ALTERAC? Zanbor Emerson: Alright. We will move on to debate. Please raise your hands to speak. Vincent Khalarest: Because....if we support this...and King Varian does not? I really do not like the idea of having the entire Royal Army at my door step. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else wish to speak on the matter? Reynalden Weisserose: You're killing Ogres, my Lord. You fight not Horde, nor your own Citizens. Duke Maxen Montclair of the First Regiment has already shown friendliness in hopes that an "Alliance-friendly" state emerges. Many of my peers seek to join, despite the allegations against our People. You commit no treason by assisting a People. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else wish to speak on the matter? Archmage Silverspark, you may speak. Tammini Silverspark: Will be brief. Must ignore old, emotionally-driven grievances of the sort exhibited by Commander Alexander. To equate history with present and actions of one with actions of all falacious reasoning with no place in a body purporting to be enlightened. Further, Alterac offers strategic and geopolitical benefits to Dalaran. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Cleartower, you are next. Kelsavara Cleartower: If I may... are we truly willing to imperil our neutrality any more than Proudmoore has already done? More political entanglements can only lead to more distractions.Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Alexander, you'll be the last speaker before the vote. Vanidicus Alexander: We still can't just let innocent civilians get trampled. If we go it wouldn’t be for politics. But as relief. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. We will now vote on the motion before us. Aye if you wish to support Lord Weisserose in Alterac. Nay if you do not. Voting Record Name Vote Senator Khalarest Nay Senator De'Rathe Nay Senator Sunsilver Abstain Senator Frostheart Abstain Senator Durthan Aye Senator Cleartower Nay Senator Delnathor Aye Senator Rosenthal Aye Archmage Silverspark Aye Senator Furlbrow Nay Senator Eastmund Nay Senator Fairthorne Aye Senator Alexander Aye Senator Starshadow Abstain Senator Escol Nay Senator Grave Aye Chancellor Halliwell Nay Archmage Emerson Aye Zanbor Emerson: Eight ayes, seven nays, three abstentions. The ayes have it. Kira Frostheart: NAY. Zanbor Emerson: I am sorry, you cannot not change your vote, Senator Frostheart. Kira Frostheart: I didn't know what that -meant-. Zanbor Emerson: I already recorded the final tally. Elarian Sunsilver: Abstain means that you're not voting, basically. Damon Halliwell: I have to agree with the Councillor. Once the vote is cast it is set in stone. Zanbor Emerson: We will now move on. Archmage Silverspark, would you like to speak about your upcoming class? Tammini Silverspark: Erm, yes. Briefly. Conjuration practicum tomorrow evening. Will cover breadth of the school, including summoning, teleportation, and creation. Zanbor Emerson: Alright, we will now open the floor. Those wishing to speak please raise your staff or hand. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I just want to ensure all of you that my..moment of weakness, or as some have put it a mental breakdown is over. After my week of thinking I have decided to return to my duties as Chancellor as soon as Verus returns power to me. I can assure you all that I return rested and seeing more clearly than ever. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Starshadow, the floor is yours. Ashelara Starshadow: Mm? Oh, no...I had nothing to say, Councilor. I was just curious what the Chancellor had to say...that is all. My apologies. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else wish to speak? Senator Escol. Aithnea Escol: So uhm... Just wanted to say Hi mostly. I'm new and... Ah yes, proper social etiquette says that I should offer the first round of drinks or food after tonight. That's mostly it. Kelsavara Cleartower: I like you already. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. I'm sure we all look forward to that. We will now move on to promotions. Damon Halliwell: Before we move on I would like to announce that sadly my son Trever has decided to leave Dalaran and as such as resigned from the Inner-council. Zanbor Emerson: On to promotions! Tammini Silverspark: From personal conversation, was voluntary. Damon Halliwell: Miss Frostheart, please take the floor. Kira Frostheart: Hi! Damon Halliwell: Kira, you have proven yourself as a strong member of this senate. We are happy to promote you to the rank of Vanguard the front lines of the Kirin Tor. Kira Frostheart: Thanks! Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Miss Cleartower, please take the floor. Your time as an Initiate of the Senate has come to an end at last. We are happy to promote you to the rank of Colleague. Kelsavara Cleartower: I am honored, Chancellor. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Mr. Kalecthos please take the floor. Kalecthos, you have proven yourself as a strong member of this senate. We are happy to promote you to the rank of Vanguard the front lines of the Kirin Tor. Kalecthos Delnathor: It is an honor, sir. Vanidicus Alexander: Good work, Battlemage. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Lord Vincent, please take the floor. Vincent, you have been with us now for a while. During his time you have proven your worth ten times over and then ten times again. You have this senates trust and I am sure you will keep serving Dalaran well. We promote you to Senior Magus of this senate. Dismissed. Vincent Khalarest: My eyes and ears will continue to serve. Damon Halliwell: And now for... something that has been...long overdue...so some tell me. Jaine, please take the floor. Over the course of the last few weeks you have been tested and against all odds...somehow you have passed all the tests. It is my duty to inform you..that you have passed your tests to become an Archmage of the Kirin Tor and of this senate. Jaine Rosenthal: Thank you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Tammini Silverspark, please take the floor. As I have stated with my son stepping down it leaves a vacuum of power inside the inner-council. The Council and I feel that you would be best to fill this role and aid us in overseeing the Magus Senate and Dalaran as a whole. This is not a promotion but a request as the choice is fully up to you. Tammini Silverspark: Have had period of approximately twenty-four hours to consider offer when approached by Speaker Halliwell. To be brief, will accept position. To extend answer as protocol dictates, Kirin Tor represents the best of sentience. Our city is and has been place of learning, enlightenment. We always seek, strive, and find. But never yield. Am honored by faith placed in me. Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran.